Love Story
by SmilingPrincess
Summary: E se Romeu e Julieta não fosse apenas uma tragédia? E se eles vivessem como adolescentes normais no século XXI, e se encontrassem pela primeira vez numa escola? E se eles se odiassem e não acreditassem? Sasuke x Sakura
1. Eu te conheço?

Oi, povo !

Primeira FIC aqui ! Leiam e podem xingar à vontade, ok ?

Capítulo I

Era um belo dia no colégio mais famoso de Konoha. Os pássaros cantavam, estava sol e os professores não estavam irritados.

Na sala do 2° B, a professora Kurenai disse:

- Senhorita Haruno Sakura... Poderia levar um bilhete para Uchiha Sasuke, no 1°C?

A garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes respondeu, sorridente:

- Claro, professora!

Ao sair da sala, Sakura se viu perdida nos corredores; eram muitas portas. Uma garota bebendo água ao lado de um bebedouro lhe chamou a atenção: era Hyuuga Hinata, ouvira falar que ela era do 1°C.

- Ah, com licença... -ela disse- Hinata, você é do 1°C?

Ela terminou de beber sua água e assentiu.

- OK... Você pode me mostrar onde é?

- Mas é claro!- ela sorriu.

Enquanto conversava com Hinata, Sakura descobriu que a Hyuuga era muito tímida e que era mais do que óbvio que era apaixonada por Uzumaki Naruto.

- Sério? O Naruto? Aquele loiro, com cara de paspalho?

- Sakura, não fale assim...

- Tá bom, me desculpe. Ei, Hinata...

- Sim?

- Você sabe quem é Uchiha Sasuke?

- Claro! Você não?

- Não, a minha professora pediu para entregar um bilhete pra ele... Aliás, quem é?

- É um dos garotos mais populares do colégio, talvez até do país.

- Minha nossa senhora! Ele é tão importante assim?

- Sim, e até meio estranho. Ele parece ter saído de séculos atrás, entende? – ela parou – Chegamos.

- Obrigada, Hinata!

- Até logo.

De repente, Sakura notou que estava sendo observada por todos na sala. O professor, que ela conhecia apenas de vista, perguntou:

- Posso ajudá-la?

- Ah, sim... A professora Kurenai me pediu para entregar este bilhete pra Uchiha Sasuke...

Um garoto de cabelos e olhos negros, que até o momento olhava para a paisagem na janela, levantou o braço, identificando-se. Sakura caminhou até a carteira do mesmo e entregou o bilhete, sorridente.

- Olá, meu nome é Haruno Sakura!

- Hm.

Que mau-educado, pensou ela, esse garoto não tem pais?

Sasuke pegou a caneta, escreveu alguma coisa no papel, entregou-o a Sakura e voltou a olhar para a paisagem.

- idiota – ela murmurou.

- Eu ouvi isso.

Sakura ia dizer algo, mas além de estar numa sala de aula com um professor presente, ela ficou hipnotizada pelos olhos de Sasuke, assim como ele parecia pelos dela.

- ROMEU !- ela gritou de repente.

Todos na sala, que pareciam estar ligados na cena, começaram a rir, até mesmo o professor.

- Ah... ah... P-professor, desculpe por atrapalhar sua aula... c-com licença.- ela disse transtornada.

- Oh, claro.

Ela foi correndo até sua sala, onde encontrou todos surpresos pela sua aparência descabelada.

- Sakura, você demorou – a professora disse.

- Desculpe, eu acabei indo ao banheiro. – mentiu.

O dia passou rapidamente. Um belo fim de tarde, os corredores vazios, apenas alguns alunos conversando. Sakura estava sentada num banco comendo os restos de seu lanche. Ouviu uma voz atrás dela perguntar:

- O que houve com você?


	2. Shakespeare

Oi, povo ! ^^

Olha a continuação aii !

Capítulo II

- Ah, oi, Hinata. – Sakura disse.

- Oi. Responde, o que houve com você? – ela perguntou, um tanto alterada.

- Como assim 'o que houve', Hinata? Eu fiquei doida, é simples.

- Não, não é simples. Assim que você saiu, o Sasuke ficou estranho.

- Mas ele é estranho.

- É, mas ficou mais! Me diz, Sakura, o que vocês viram? Ele tem o quê, remela no olho?

- Não, os olhos dele são limpinhos.

- Então o que ele tem, criatura?

- Um passado curioso. É isso. Eu olhei nos olhos dele e vi vestidos, bailes, pessoas de bigode do século não-sei-qual, pessoas de óculos menores que os olhos, eu vi uma garota parecida comigo, outra parecida com a vaca da Ino, conhece? E o pior é que o Sasuke tava lá, e eu o chamei de Romeu!

Hinata estava com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, o que fez Sakura perguntar:

- O que foi?

- JULIETA! QUERO DIZER, EUREKA!

- Hinata, já tomou seus remédios?

- Cala a boca. Sakura, você sabe dançar?

- Não. Nem a dança do quadrado.

- Você já tentou?

- Claro! Olha só...

Ela pisou em um quadrado no chão e fez umas poses estranhas:

- ADO, A-ADO, CADA UM NO...

- Sakura... Definitivamente, não é disto que estou falando.

- Então do que você ta falando? Eu gostaria de pelo menos uma explicação hoje.

- Talvez você seja a Julieta e o Sasuke seja o Romeu.

- Hinata, você fala como se isso fosse óbvio até para uma criança. Romeu e Julieta é só uma tragédia criada por Shakespeare.

- Tanto faz, pergunta pra ele.

- Ele morreu. Você quer que eu vá chamar um médium?

- Não precisa. Shakespeare está nesse colégio, eu sinto isso.

- Você é médium?

- Não. Ainda não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que meu primo é a reencarnação de Shakespeare.

Sakura pegou um bloco, anotou um endereço e um telefone e entregou para Hinata, que a olhou com cara de interrogação. A rosada explicou:

- É o endereço de um manicômio.

- Ta me chamando de doida?

- Imagine. Só acho que é uma bela instituição num campo cheio de flores, vale a pena ir lá cheira-las. É ÓBVIO QUE EU TÔ TE CHAMANDO DE DOIDA.

- Eu posso ser qualquer coisa, menos doida.

- Então, prove.

- Ok, venha até minha mansão.

- Mansão? Você é rica?

- Um pouquinho.

- Ta bom, mas vou ligar pra minha mãe...

- Certo.

Após alguns minutos, as duas foram até a SUPER-MANSÃO da família Hyuuga.

- Neji, você está aí?- Hinata chamou.

Da cozinha, saiu um garoto bonito, de cabelos compridos e olhos perolados.

- Olá. Eu sou Hyuuga Neji.


	3. Noivo?

Povo amado *-*

Aqui estou, meio indignada porque recebi meu boletim.

Tirei 4.5 em Artes, gente! Isso é possível?

Bom, talvez, quando se falta...

Enfim, OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS, eu quase chorei de emoção, sério.

Sem tomar mais o tempo de vocês, vamos ao capítulo 3! ^^

Capítulo III

Depois de uma conversa reveladora, Hinata levou Sakura pra casa com a limusine dos Hyuuga.

- Hinata, eu não acredito. – ela disse.

- É, eu sou milionária.

- Estou falando sobre a conversa com o Neji.

- Pois é, você faz parte de uma tragédia.

- Seu primo é muito gostoso.

- Sakura...

- Ok, desculpe. Mas eu também não acredito que eu seja Julieta.

- Mas o Neji/Shakespeare disse que ele conhecia o Frei Lourenço, que realizou o casamento de vocês!

- Isso é impossível.

- Sakura, deixe de ser teimosa. Teimosia não leva a nada.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor?

- Certo. Você vai ao baile?

- Baile? Que baile? Não sei de baile nenhum...

- O baile que vai acontecer semana que vem no colégio.

- BAILE! Na história, é quando Romeu se apaixona por Julieta, certo?

- É.

- Hum, esquece. Só sei que preciso falar com Sasuke amanhã.

- De vez em quando eu me pergunto por que eu sou sua amiga.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Hinata, você é minha... confidente, certo?

- Sim.

- A AMA.

- Quem ama quem?

- Ninguém ama ninguém! A ama de Julieta é sua confidente.

- É?

- Você não leu a história?

- Li. Quero dizer, folheei.

- Ah, mas você é minha confidente.

- Ok, e amanhã você vai falar com Sasuke?

- Vou!

- Boa sorte.

- Obrigada, eu vou precisar. Ei, essa é a minha casa. Pode parar.

- Sim. Chofer, pare.

- Até amanhã!

Sakura viu a limusine sair com estilo do quarteirão e entrou em casa. Era uma casa grande; ela não era milionária como os Hyuuga, mas a família tinha suas riquezas. Jogou a mochila no sofá e gritou:

- Mãe, pai! Cheguei!

Andou um pouco, procurou os pais até parar na cozinha. Estavam sentados conversando com um garoto de sua escola.

- Naruto? O que faz aqui?

- SAKURA, OOOI! – o loirinho grita.

- Minha querida, sente-se. O que temos a contar é muito bom! – ordenou a mãe, sorridente.

Engolindo em seco, Sakura puxou uma cadeira e sentou.

- Sakura, minha flor... Você vai se casar!

- Como é?

- Você vai se casar com Uzumaki Naruto. Ele é um jovem nobre, famoso por aqui.

- É, eu conheço o Naruto. Mas é por isso que eu tenho que casar com ele?!

- Oh, minha filha, é tradição da nossa família. Quando completarem 16 anos, elas se casam.

- COM O NARUTO?

- Vai ser divertido!

Ela olhou Naruto, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Você sabe o que é casamento?

- Sei!

- Então como pode ser divertido?

- É divertido, sim!

- Parem com isso, os dois. – ordenou calmamente o pai de Sakura – Vocês vão se casar daqui a duas semanas.

- O quê? Mas e a escola?

- Sakura, você é inteligente, pulou uma série.

- E daí? E meus amigos?

- Você sempre reclamou por não ter amigos. Como pôde arranjar tão rápido? – perguntou a mãe.

- De repente, eu virei um ímã para amigos! E sem ofensas, mas eu não quero casar com o Naruto.

- POR QUE NÃO? – ele perguntou, indignado.

- Porque não estou a fim. E pare de gritar, essa não é a sua casa.

- Em breve será.

- Como é que é?

- Os seus pais prometeram nos dar a casa quando nos casarmos.

- Ta de brincadeira...

O pai de Sakura calmamente acendeu um charuto e disse:

- Não estamos, Sakura. Esse fim de semana você e sua mãe vão procurar um vestido de noiva.

- Eu vou poder ir ao baile da escola semana que vem?

A senhora Haruno riu.

- Mas é claro! Você vai com o Naruto!

Sakura se levantou e começou a correr em direção ao seu quarto, mas no meio do caminho, parou e perguntou para Naruto:

- Por que você não se casa com a Hinata e se diverte mais?

- Hã?

- Deixa pra lá. – ela se virou e murmurou para si mesma - idiota.

As horas passaram e Sakura ficou em seu quarto, trancada até a mãe acorda-la no dia seguinte para ir ao colégio.

Sonolenta porque não conseguira dormir, tomou banho, se vestiu, comeu um pouco do café da manhã e vai para o colégio.

Continua...

Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar. 4.5? i.i

Não vou mais lamentar, desculpe.

Vou responder aos reviews *-*

**Kalinda-chan :** maravilha? nossa, desse jeito eu choro... é isso aí, Neji é Shakespeare, Sasuke é Romeu e Sakura é Julieta. Ino, Rosalina? Acertou em cheio oO' . nyaaah, eu não sei dançar a dança do quadrado, só sei cantar xD Tá aqui a continuação, não morre, ok? me chamaram de titia *--* bom, se divirta com esse cap. ^^

**NayaraYchan : **que bom que você leu e gostou ^^ a continuação tá aqui, pode ler *-*

**Guriia-chan : **eu vi Shakespeare Apaixonado e cai de amores por ele também *-* Mas não precisa desmaiar! AEAE, Hinata aqui na minha história, _ainda_ não desmaiou, espere pra ver... hohoho' . A continuação tá aqui, fique a vontade pra ler ^^

**Princess of ocean : **continuei ^^' Pois é, mansão, Romeu, Julieta, Shakespeare. Eu também espero que você entenda. Ah, eu nem demorei muito, espero que não tenha morrido com as facadas no coração! [/zoa' .

** :** eu conheço uma médium (?) . sério ? AMANDO a história? omg, eu vou chorar *-* obrigada, obrigada ^^

então, é isso! obrigada por clicar no botãozinho abaixo ^^

até o próximo capítulo *-*


	4. Atrasados

Oi, gente!

Adivinha só? Eu to doente! Coisa BOA , né ?

Demoreei pra postar ?

Vaamos lá !

Capítulo IV

Andando até o colégio, Sakura falava consigo mesma:

- Hum, eu preciso racionar. Pra ser Romeu e Julieta, um tem que gostar do outro, certo? Bem, isso não acontece. Digo, isso quase não acontece. Sakura, pensa, ele é bonito, gostosão, o mais disputado do colégio... O que eu estou pensando? Não, não, não... Mas eu acho que vou falar com ele...

Chegando ao colégio, Sakura viu que estava vazio e o porteiro estava ao lado do portão fechado, comendo pipoca.

- Ei, hoje não tem aula? – ela perguntou

- Mas é claro! Começou há 1 hora atrás! Ta atrasadinha, hein, rosadinha?

- Uma hora? Mas como...

_Flashback_

_Alguns dias atrás..._

_- Mãe, o despertador ta com defeito!_

_- Depois eu compro pilha!_

_Fim do flashback_

- Aquela vaca disse que tinha consertado...

- Do que você ta falando?

- Nada, esquece. Eu posso entrar?

- Só daqui a meia hora, quando a primeira aula terminar.

- Ok, posso sentar na sua cadeira?

- Pode. Eita ferro, outro atrasadinho?

Vendo que o porteiro não falava sobre ela, Sakura levantou a cabeça para olhar o céu.

- Foi mal, eu tava preparando umas coisas... – disse o garoto.

- Uchiha, vai me convidar pro teu casório? – perguntou o porteiro.

_Uchiha? Casório?_

Essas palavras fizeram a Haruno abaixar a cabeça bruscamente, batendo-a no portão.

- AAAAAAAAAAAI!

O garoto e o porteiro olharam para ela com olhos arregalados.

- Ei, você ta bem? – perguntou o Uchiha.

- Ahan, sim, claro. Sasuke, preciso falar com você.

- Você é maluca?

- Não. Eu pensei que fosse, mas as peças se encaixam perfeitamente.

- Eu não acho.

- Ai, deixa de ser cabeça-dura!

Há quinze minutos Sakura falava tudo o que descobrira sobre os dois, e Sasuke continuava incrédulo. O porteiro continuava a comer sua pipoca, olhando curiosamente os dois conversando.

- Haruno, talvez eu seja o tal do Romeu. Talvez você seja a tal da Julieta. Talvez você morra de uma vez que nem ela, que tal?

- Uchiha, talvez você não saiba que o tal do Romeu também morre, por isso eu vou deixar quieto, que tal?

- BEIJA, BEIJA! – gritou o porteiro.

Os dois olharam pra ele com instinto assassino, o que o fez calar a boca. Sasuke continuou falando:

- Voltando ao assunto, por que você quer que eu seja seu Romeu?

Disfarçando, Sakura revirou os olhos e disse:

- Eu não quero. Eu só quero ficar famosa, rica...

- Haruno, a sua família é rica.

- A sua é?

- Te interessa?

- Se eu estou perguntando...

Silêncio. Um silêncio que foi quebrado pelo porteiro:

- E a tua noiva, Uchiha?

O garoto tirou a franja do rosto e respondeu:

- A Ino ta bem, pegando muito no meu pé... ¬¬

_Ino é a noiva do Sasuke? Coitado..._

- E Haruno, eu soube que tu também ta noiva.

Isso foi um baque tanto pra Sakura quanto pra Sasuke.

_Sakura, noiva?_

_A notícia já se espalhou?_

Mantendo a pose, Sakura respondeu:

- Pois é... Eu vou me casar com o garoto mais influente daqui... Uzumaki Naruto.

- Perai, com o Naruto? Me explica isso direito, Haruno...

- Ei, povo, pode entrando. A meia hora acabou! – disse o porteiro olhando pro relógio.

Continua...

**NayaraYchan** : Pois é , eu faço sakura sofrer! Pena? Hohohoh' , continua esperando porque o treco vai ficar bom!

**Princess of ocean** : você é fluorescente ? zooa, num continuei pra ficar suspense, né? A megera domada? Eu queria poder domar a minha mãe, ela é uma megera. É, 4.5, mas abafa, ok ? Moro no rio! Viva o rio *-* eu ia, mas eu to doente ): arrancou o olho? Meudeus. Continuei!

**Kalinda-chan**: Misturou as culturas, titia? Eu não sou assassina, eu num mato ninguém! Mas vocêe... ta aqui a continuação, bj.

**Manu Moony** : primeira? Que honra *-* eu faço a sakura parecida comigo ^^ obrigada por ler, e aqui está a continuação! xD

ô , gente, se quiserem , aqui está :

msn : sarinharebello/arroba/hotmail/ponto/com


	5. Bagunceiros

Ooi, geente ! Deemorei ? Se eu demorei, desculpa, semana de testes =/

Sem mais delongas ou curtongas (?), vamos !

Capítulo V

Sakura e Sasuke foram para suas respectivas salas, ainda em estado de choque. Na sala da rosada, a professora a olhou com raiva e perguntou:

- O que você estava fazendo até agora?

- O despertador quebrou – ela rugiu – Ei, está faltando uma carteira!

- Vai lá buscar na sala ao lado.

- Professora, eu não tenho força!

- VAI AGORA!

- Quer mesmo saber? Eu estava conversando com o meu suposto Romeu, que está noivo, que me odeia assim como eu o odeio. Ainda por cima, os meus pais tão querendo me casar com UZUMAKI NARUTO, vê se pode! Tudo por culpa daquele Uchiha desgraçado!

- Senhorita Haruno... ordeno que vá agora para a diretoria desabafar com a diretora Tsunade. E leve o seu Romeu com você. Volte com a sua carteira, sim?

Sem dizer nada, Sakura bufou, olhou para a professora e saiu da sala. Foi até a sala de Sasuke, para a qual já sabia o caminho graças a Hinata e berrou:

- UCHIHA SASUKE, PARA A DIRETORIA!

Todos na sala olharam surpresos para ela. Ino, a noiva do moreno, fuzilou Sakura com o olhar e berrou:

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER COM MEU NOIVO?

- EU NÃO QUERO NADA, A DIRETORA QUER!

- O que ela quer comigo? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- NÃO SE METE! – as duas berraram.

- Idiotas – disse o ruivinho sexy Sabaku no Gaara (?)

- Gente, sem briga... – Hinata tentou acalma-los.

- AGORA CHEGA! A FORÇA DA JUVENTUDE JÁ ESTÁ ME IRRITANDO! – gritou o professor Gai. – TODOS VOCÊS PARA A DIRETORIA.

- Isso mesmo, professor! – aplaudiu um garoto extremamente parecido com ele.

- Oh, Lee...

- Oh, professor Gai...

Como não estavam com a mínima vontade de assistir aquela cena tocante, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Gaara e Hinata foram correndo para a diretoria, encontrando Naruto no corredor.

- Oi, povo! – ele disse.

Sem responder, Sakura pegou e puxou o braço dele.

- Ei, o que é isso?

- Vem. Pra. Diretoria. Agora.

- Ah, OK.

Ignorando os sinais de aviso de Hinata, Sakura empurrou Naruto para a Hyuuga, o que a fez desmaiar.

- Gente, o que ela tem? – o loirinho perguntou assustado.

- Não seeeeeeeei... Cuida dela, Naruto, por favor?

- Táá bom, Sakura!

_Aaaaah, eu não sei o que fazer! Eu quero jogar o Naruto pra cima da Hinata, mas eu preciso fazer ciúmes no Sasuke! Opa opa opa, pra que eu preciso fazer ciúmes no Sasuke?_

- Sasukezinho, me dá um beijo? – Ino perguntou, olhando para Sakura com uma cara de 'olha-como-se-faz'.

- Não. – ele respondeu irritado – É por causa de vocês que eu vou para a diretoria.

- Não, não! – a loira negou e apontou para Sakura – É culpa DELA, exclusivamente DELA.

- Não importa de quem é a culpa. Nós vamos nos entender com a diretora e saímos!- Sakura disse, forçando um sorriso.

- Mas o que um esquadrão de boas notas faz aqui? – a diretora perguntou, visivelmente irritada por ser interrompida na comilança de seu pão com manteiga. (eu já interrompi a diretora assim)

- Eu e Sasuke estamos aqui a mando da professora Anko, enquanto o resto é por causa do Gai. – Sakura respondeu, ainda forçando um sorriso.

- OK... não quero ouvir nada, mas seus pais terão que vir até aqui amanhã. Bom, Sasuke, no seu caso, fale com o Kakashi.

_Hm? O que tem o professor a ver com ele?_

- Está certo... agora podemos ir? –Gaara perguntou.

- Claro, claro! Mas não me perturbem de novo!

Todos olharam para ela assustados.

- O QUE AINDA FAZEM AQUI? XÔOOOOO!

Como todos tinham amor à vida, saíram rapidinho.

Sakura ia para sua sala, mas ouviu Ino dizer:

- Sasukezinho, eu vou ao banheiro, me espeeeeera?

- Ta.

Sakura aproveitou a oportunidade para perguntar:

- Sasuke, o que houve com seus pais?

- Te interessa?

- Sasuke, eu quero saber.

- Vai ficar querendo.

Então Naruto chegou e perguntou:

- Ei, Uchiha, o que você ta fazendo com a minha noiva se você tem uma só pra ti?

- Naruto, cala a boca e vai cuidar da Hinata. – Sakura disse.

- Ta, mas só porque você ta pedindo. To de olho, Uchiha.

- Uchiha, Uchiha... UCHIHA! É o nome daquele casal que foi assassinado numa viagem a Bagdá! Você é o filho deles! Seu irmão Itachi é astronauta e está em Marte, você ficou sob custódia de seu tio adotivo Kakashi! Suponho que o ultimo pedido de seus pais foi se casar com a Yamanaka...

TAP! Sasuke deu um tapa sonoro na cara de Sakura.

Continuaa...

Pooovo ! Eu posso ser sincera ? Eu sei que posso. 2 reviews ? SÓOO ? Fiqueei triste, ok ? Mesmo assim, titia Kalinda-chan e Manu Moony, obrigada por lerem !

**Manu Moony: **eé , foi curtinho porque eu escrevi com pressa . mas de qualquer jeito, que boom que você gostou *-* nem sou taão³ comédiia assim o_o ninguém ri das minhas piadas na escola [/eusoumalamada'

**Kalinda-chan: **TITIIIA *-* Uhu , tá muito bom ! SasuSaku forever siim ! Vou virar líder de torcida desse jeito ._.' Aah, eu faço os protagonistas sofrerem por aquii, hohoho ! mais mais maaaais *-*

gente , isso é cara de pau, mas eu peço reviews ç.ç'

ah, quem quiser meu msn pede, ok? [/propaganda'


	6. Problemas causados por um covarde

Amoooores *-*

Tudo bom com vocês ? Comigo tá tudo ótimo , a não ser por um fato triste ... Eu descobri que minha mãe tá com câncer e eu tô morrendo de tanto chorar ! Mas eu sei que ela vai ficar bem ...

Capítulo VI

_Por que eu fiz isso?_

_Ele não precisava ter feito isso!_

_Eu sou..._

_Ele é..._

_UM COVARDE!_

Sem dizer nada, Sakura sai correndo sem se importar com as aulas, porque, de acordo com a sua mãe, ela era inteligente, tinha pulado uma série.

O porteiro, ainda comendo pipoca, a olhou e perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Ah... minha... vó... MORREU! – mentiu.

- Oh, condolências.

- Ta... tchau!

Ela correu até o parque mais próximo. Procurou um banco para se sentar, mas como estava ocupado, sentou-se num balanço.

A poucos metros dali, um rapaz procurava o irmão caçula. Sem sucesso, ele rumou ao parque mais próximo. Assim como Sakura, notou que o banco estava ocupado e se sentou no balanço. Olhou para a garota cabisbaixa e se assustou com o uniforme que usava.

- Ei garota... – ele chamou.

Sem levantar a cabeça, ela perguntou:

- É a mim que está chamando?

- Sim, eu estou procurando meu irmão... e ele estuda, provavelmente, no mesmo colégio que você.

- Já entendi. Quem é seu irmão?

- Bom, eu sou Uchiha Itachi, então é fácil deduzir que meu irmão é...

- UCHIHA SASUKE! - ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou com raiva – Aquele covarde é seu irmão? Você é o astronauta?

- Ahn, é... eu voltei de Marte ontem e... ahn, covarde? Ah, entendi. Você é mais uma tiete que levou um fora, não é?

- Não, sou uma garota normal que descobriu que é a reencarnação da Julieta e que na realidade Sasuke é o Romeu. Mas ele é um cético. Ah... E COVARDE!

Itachi a encarou com seriedade e começou a rir como um bêbado se afogando em uma tsunami de vodca (?)

- ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA! – ela se levantou – Seu irmãozinho está no colégio, aliás. Os Uchiha são um bando de ridículos.

Então ela foi embora. Mas no meio do caminho, percebeu que tinha esquecido todo o material no colégio. Correu para lá e encontrou o porteiro, que desta vez comia maria-mole, e que perguntou:

- E tua vó?

- Ressuscitou.

Nos corredores, Sakura encontrou Sasuke, que olhava para a mão com a qual bateu na rosada. A garota suspirou e disse para ele com raiva:

- Se ficar olhando demais, a mão vai cair, Uchiha!

Ele a olhou e respondeu:

- E quem te perguntou, magricela?

- A boca é minha, portanto eu falo quando bem entender. A sua boca devia cair de uma vez por todas, sabia?

Ele se aproximou, dizendo:

- Mas se a minha boca caísse, eu não poderia fazer isso...

Então ele a beijou (eu mereço também. Eu nunca dei um fora nele... eei, a saáh aqui também quer, Sasukeee!). Mas nem foi um beijo de longa duração, porque Sakura chutou os países baixos do Uchiha e lhe deu um soco no nariz. Seu rosto estava vermelho como um pimentão, mas ela estava com raiva e com vergonha.

Começou a caminhar até a sala, onde a professora perguntou:

- Cadê a cadeira?

- Realmente quer que eu diga onde ela deveria estar?

A professora escreveu num papel e entregou a Sakura.

- Uma advertência. Eu quero assinada pelos seus pais amanhã, Haruno.

Sakura pegou seu material e saiu da sala. Sasuke estava rolando pelo chão em uma tentativa de aliviar a dor, e ela disse:

- Seu irmão está vindo! Até mais. – mandou um beijinho e riu.

Chegando em casa, mostrou a advertência para a mãe sem dizer nada e foi para o quarto. Se trancou, e poucas horas depois, quando saiu, a mãe disse:

- De castigo.

Sakura revirou os olhos e foi até o terraço ver as estrelas, já que já tinha anoitecido.

- Estou virando uma rebelde...

Uma voz atrás dela chamou:

- Olá, Julieta.

continuaa ...

**Princess of ocean :** MYLLENAAAA *-* eu estava impossibilitada de ir ): deve ter sido shoooow *-* aqi taá o caap. bjoo :*

**NayaraYchan :** ook , tudo beem ! ^^ não sei porqê , mas eu gosto de fazer personagens sofrerem *-* Sasuke é meu covarde (L' cap. poostado *-*

**Kalinda-chan :** TITIIIIIIA *-* vooc tinha ido ? pra estar de volta , precisava ter ido ... [/burra' , pois é , se voc não sabe , eu sou uma megera ... Mereço ser a vilã da novela ou naão ? 8) Sakura chutou um lugar feeio nesse cap... maas o Sasuke eé meeeu , voc não pode cuidar dele ... digo , podemos dividiir ?

**Manu Moony : **poois é , tadinha XD eu já fui pra diretoria e fiquei uma hora e meia em pé com uns amigos ... AHUASHUAHS ' , eu sou uma garota rebelde ... aqi está o caap ^^

**Kira-mey :** ooi , bem-vindaa *-* aah , taalvez no proximo caap eu faça um pouco maaior ^^ Sasu x Saku o/

**Mary Nakada : **ooláa ^^ que bom que está adorando , eu fico feliz *-* nossa , você mal escreveu o review e eu já posto ... aproveite ^^


	7. Terraços e Fofocas

Ooooi, meu poovo (L'

tudo baão aii ? comiigo tá tudo ótiimo !

aa minha mãe vaai fazer a operação , e ficoou tudo por conta da empresa deela *--*

entãao, desculpa peela demora , maas aqui estaaaá *-*

Capítulo 7

Assustada, Sakura olhou ao seu redor e encontrou quem menos queria: Sasuke, sentado ao lado da caixa d'água e com um curativo no nariz.

- O que você quer, Uchiha? – ela perguntou.

- Um 'olá' seria bom.

- Hum, ok. OLÁ! Agora cai fora daqui.

- Calma aí, Julieta.

- Para de me chamar assim!

- Já desistiu?

- Você perdeu o direito de tentar me chamar assim.

- Agora você vem cheia de autoridade?

- É, algum problema?

- Todos.

- Sasuke, me deixa em paz. Sai da minha casa... Sai da minha vida... Por favor. Tenha uma vida feliz com a Porca.

- Eu não vou sair daqui.

- Então eu mesma te expulso.

- Tente.

- Você não deveria ter dito isso... – ela disse se aproximando.

- Agora as coisas vão esquentar.

- Quem disse? – ela o empurrou do terraço.

PLOOOOFT! Sasuke caiu lá no chão.

- Ei, você enlouqueceu?! – ele perguntou.

- Acredite, foi você quem me deixou assim.

De repente, a mãe e o pai de Sakura olharam pela janela do primeiro andar e gritaram:

- SAKURA, MINHA FILHA, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

- Eu não fiz nada, ele quis se suicidar! Mãe, ligue para a ambulância.

Ela desceu até o jardim, onde Sasuke tinha caído e por pouco não tinha morrido, e disse:

- Aprenda a não se meter comigo, Sasuke-kun.

- Mas você não disse que eu era seu Romeu?

- Quem disse que Romeu e Julieta tem final feliz?

- Quem... disse... que a Julieta... vira a vilã?

- A gente que tece o nosso destino, Sasuke. Nós somos o que queremos ser.

- Mas eu sei que você não quer ser assim.

- Você não sabe o que eu quero.

- Talvez. Mas eu sei o que eu quero.

- O que você quer então?

- Você.

- Você sempre escolhe o caminho errado. Agora, cai fora daqui. Está esmagando as petúnias da mamãe.

- Mas você não pediu para sua mãe ligar para a ambulância?

- Bom... todos conhecem a história. Romeu morre no final.

- Bom... todos conhecem a história. Romeu morre por Julieta.

- Eu poderia mata-lo agora, sabia?

- Então por que não me mata?

- Eu... bom... iria sujar o nome dos Haruno.

UIÓN, UIÓN ( acho que isso deveria ser a ambulância .-. )

- Até logo, Uchiha. – Sakura acenou com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

Ela subiu as escadas de sua casa discando uns números no telefone, mas sua mãe disse:

- Sakura, lembre que está de castigo. SEM TELEFONE.

- Está certo, mãe... – ela bufou marchando até o quarto.

No quarto, ela trancou a porta, pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem.

"Hinata, eu fiquei maluca. Pode vir pra cá antes que eu me suicide? Beijos :*"

Meia hora depois, a campainha tocou.

- Oi, tia Haruno! A Sakura está? – Hinata perguntou.

- Sim, está. Trancada no quarto dela.

- Onde é o quarto dela?

- Subindo as escadas, é o terceiro à sua esquerda.

- Certo, obrigada!

- Ei, menina. Você e a Sakura são amigas há muito tempo?

- Não... não faz nem um mês. E meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata. Até logo! – ela disse subindo as escadas.

No quarto de Sakura...

- AHSUASHUAHS, VOCÊ MANDOU O UCHIHA PRO HOSPITAL? – Hinata gritou morrendo de rir.

- É, mandei, agora fala baixo! – Sakura pediu com o indicador em frente à boca – Ei, Hinata, você ta alegre hoje, hein?

- Sim, eu to! E graças a vocêeee, meu amoor!

- Hã?

- Lembra quando eu desmaiei e você jogou o Naruto pra cima de mim?

- Ahan.

- Então, na enfermaria... AI, MEU DEUS, ele foi um fofo comigo...

- Pula essa parte, rolou ou não?

- Ele me beijou?

- Opa opa, olha o adultério! Ele cometeu um pecado! Aos olhos de Deus!

- Anda vendo Paraíso?

- Eu não vi o último. ACABOOU... O que aconteceu com a Mariana?

- Nem vi. Então, posso continuar?

- Sim.

- Vocês vão ao baile juntos, né? Já que são noivos...

- Sim.

- Ele me convidou pro baile. Ai, você me empresta o Naruto pro baile?

- Eu tenho que ficar segurando vela?

- Não, você fica com o Sasuke.

- HÁ! Ele deve ficar no hospital por um looooongo tempo. Aliás, e a Ino?

- A Ino quebrou os dentes! Não vai sorrir por um loooooooongo tempo.

- Como?

- Barraco, minha filha. A Tenten e a Temari discutindo, e como a Ino é a representante da turma, teve que separar a briga e levou também!

- Depois eu tenho que dar meus cumprimentos àquelas duas... Minhas heroínas! Mas eu não gostei da ideia de ir ao baile com o Sasuke.

- Depois a gente decide isso. Temos tempo até o baile.

Continua.

Reespondendo ...

**NayaraYchan : **oooount , qe bom qe você tá adoorando *-* minhaa mãe vaai ficar booa *-*

**kira-mey : **amaando ? meodeos, assim voc faz uma alma podre feeliz *---*' bem feeito pro Sasuke o/ quem não ama ? .q , aai amr , obriigada , minha mãe vaai ficar beem (:

**Guns and Mia's : **OOIE , quaanto tempo ! poois é , aconteceu muiita coisa ! Sakura soofre comiigo .q , ROOMEU E JULIETA (L' , qe boom qe vooc doorou *-*

**Manu Moony :** leeia e descuubra ! tchan tchan tchan tchaaaan , poois é , essa é a melhoor aula (y' ; Deeus quiiis e ela vai opeerar *-*

**Princess of ocean : **NAÃO BRIINCA , VOOU VEER *-* , eé qe pena , mas a pena do papagaio caiu e ela vaai melhoraar ! HUAHUSHAUSH , a vooz é doo... LEEIA .q

**Sakura-cham18 :** ooi , beem-vinda ! qee bom qe goostou , aquii está a continuação (:


	8. A dor de dois idiotas

Oois , poovs *-* Tudo baão com o povo do meeu coração ? Desculpa peela demora :p

Aii vaai !

Capítulo 9

Sakura POV

Eu sou uma idiota. Não tenho dúvidas. Eu sou uma égua, uma elefanta, uma doida, uma retardada, uma... AH, EU SOU SIMPLESMENTE IDIOTA.

Eu estou apaixonada por Sasuke, e daí? Você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

Ta, desculpa.

No geral, eu sou calma. Mas é difícil não ficar estressada quando se está no auge da TPM, de castigo. Ah, e ainda por cima depois que quase mata um cara.

É que, tipo... Não consigo ficar perto do Sasuke/Romeu se eu sou a Julieta. Entende?

Romeu e Julieta nunca tiveram um final feliz.

Então, quem pode garantir que Sasuke e Sakura tenham?

Neji/Shakespeare entra em ação?

Não.

Nós escrevemos nossa história.

Mas, quando se trata de Uchiha Sasuke, por que eu teria alguma chance, por mais remota que seja?

Yamanaka Ino-banguela é uma pedra no meu All Star.

Tudo o que eu queria é viver feliz com o meu noivo Naruto, sabe, talvez, um dia, eu me apaixonasse por ele.

Mas ele já fez questão de pegar a Hinata.

Enfim... Até algumas semanas atrás, eu era uma garota com um dom: o dom da invisibilidade. Ninguém além de meus pais e professores notava minha existência. Sabe, as pessoas da minha antiga classe não fizeram exatamente uma festa por eu estar pulando de série. Ele perguntaram : 'Quem é Haruno Sakura?' Todos eles, sem exceção.

Mas em uma maldita tarde, a vaca da professora Kurenai me pediu para mandar um bilhetinho para Uchiha Sasuke.

Então meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo.

E eu nunca descobri o que estava escrito no bilhetinho.

Agora estou no meu quarto, de castigo por mais uma semana porque minha mãe não acredita que Sasuke, um rapaz tão bonito, rico e feliz tenha se jogado do terraço por vontade própria.

E eu preciso resistir à vontade de pular pela janela para ver como Sasuke está lá no hospital.

Calma, Sakura.

Calma, Sakura.

Calma, Sakura.

Eu não posso.

Gente, eu vou me matar, sério.

Eu vou me envenenar para acabar com essa agonia...

Calma, Sakura.

Eu apenas preciso dormir.

Daqui a alguns dias, o baile.

Daqui a algumas semanas, uma excursão... ( Hinata me contou, já que eu, ahn, fugi da escola )

Daqui a um mês...

Meu casamento.

Eu sou a garota mais sortuda do mundo. (?)

Sasuke POV

Meu nariz dói. Meus braços doem. Tudo dói. Mas, acima de tudo... Meu coração dói porque foi partido em mil pedaços, e porque eu caí em cima dos espinhos de uma rosa.

Me irritava aquela garota me rondando, dizendo que eu sou Romeu.

É, eu sei. Eu acredito... Mas não queria admitir.

Doía ficar perto dela.

Mas doía ainda mais quando ela se afastava. Acredite, doía mais do que cair de um terraço. E eu sei como é cair de um terraço. E dói.

Dar um tapa na cara de Sakura não foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz. Foi a pior.

Ver aqueles olhos brilhantes escurecerem... Aquele sorriso desaparecer...

Eu fui um idiota.

Romeu e Julieta jamais tiveram um final feliz.

Mas eu vou fazer de tudo para que nossa história seja perfeita.

Eu deveria estar feliz com minha noiva, mas não.

Sakura/Julieta chegou com aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso.

Iluminou minha vida.

E todos sabem que eu não sou bom com palavras...

Mas traduzir as palavras de Yamanaka Ino-banguela é mais fácil do que dizer EU TE AMO.

Vocês acham que ' XAXXKI , MHEU XI ANHO' significa ' Sasuke, eu to com fome' ?

Coontinua...

**Princess Of Ocean **: Ino vovó sem dente :p Sim , você é do maal OO' , Deviam fazer um filme das nossas heroínas *-* , É , eu quero cuidar do Sasuke *-* UHU , ELA VAAI MELHORAR Õ/

**NayaraYchan** : Leegal õ/ , Coompletamente contra taambém , viiu ? uu' Aquii está a continuação ! Bjiin !

**Guns and Mia's : **Sakura maaluqueete ! HSUASHUAHS , Hinata tem a sorte que eu nunca tive .q , HASUHS , vooc não precisava ler os desabafos de uma autora louca ! É , eu também torço ... Obrigada :D

**Manu Moony : **Geeral tá feliz *-* , Loucura loucura , maas toda loucura é bom de vez em quando ! Sério ? Hilário ? *-*'' , que boom que vooc adorou ! Bjs :*

**'Kaah Hyuuga : **Taá me devendo um monte de lenços por me fazer chorar , entendeeu ? --' , zooa zooa ! Suas fics são liindas , melhores que essa minha ! CHOREI .q , aah , é , eu não morri . Quee bom que eu sou uma das suas autoras favoritaas *-* , desse jeito eu tenho uma vida longa :DDDDD , aquii está a continuação . e poode continuar com as propagandas , eu nem me importo .q

**Sakura-cham18 : **MOAHAHAHAHAHAHA , eu jamais mataria o Sasuke ;; , Coontinueei ! Quee bom que vooc adoroou :DD

**kira-mey : **Uii amr , taá mara ! SAHUAH ! NaruHina ALWAYS *-* , prooomete , amr , ah se promeete :D aqui estaá ! bjiin :*

Então , povo ! Eu vou demorar um pouco maais pra postar o proximo caap porque eu to de castigo :P

Mas ele já taá pronto , oks ?

Bj :*


	9. Preparativos, vacas e lembranças

Oooooooi , povinho amado do meu coração de pedraa (?)

Desculpa pela demora, _mesmo_ !

É que eu ainda num toô de férias, saacaram ? .qq

Aaaaah , gnt , hooje eu taava falando com a **'Kaah Hyuuga **, peelo msn , a KAAAAAH *-* , eu falandoo com eeela !

Capítulo 9

Finalmente, o dia do baile chegou.

O dia das garotas usaram quilos e toneladas de maquiagem.

O dia dos garotos terminarem suas aulas de valsa, se é que fizeram.

Simplesmente, é o dia.

O dia.

O dia.

- É HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJE! – Sakura berrou de repente, o que fez Hinata borrar o batom.

- Que éeeeee, Sakura?- a Hyuuga perguntou, se limpando.

- É hoje, não é? É hoje!

- Hoje? O quê?

- O baile!

- É, Sakura, é hoje.

- Não brinca!

- Eu não to brincando, Sakura. Esqueceu que nós duas vamos com o Naruto?

- Alto lá! Você vai com o Naruto. Eu só vou fingir que vou com o Naruto. Meu noivo. Naruto.

- Alto lá! Ele pode ser teu noivo, mas ele é meu!

- Teu o quê?

- Meu, meu! E você tem o Sasuke barra Romeu.

- Mas...

- Sakura, cala a boca. Hoje você vai ter que encarar o Uchiha.

- Eu taquei o Romeu do meu terraço!

- Isso realmente não tem nada a ver com Romeu e Julieta.

- Isso... Isso tudo... que eu tenho passado... teria um final feliz?

- Se nós fazemos nosso destino, nós fazemos nosso final feliz, né?

- Não entendi.

- Um dia você vai entender! Sakura, vai se vestir! O Naruto vai chegar daqui a cinco minutos!

- Eu não vou colocar aquilo!

Hinata levantou, deu um tapa na cara de Sakura e foi até o armário da mesma.

- NÃO, HINATA, EU IMPLORO!

- Qual o problema com o vestido? Você tinha achado lindo.

- Sei lá, é um vestido muito... a Bela e a Fera.

- Sei lá, ta mais pra Bela Adormecida e Cinderela.

- Hinata, eu não quero ir...

DING DONG

- Olha... – Hinata começou calmamente, para depois acrescentar, sombria – Eu quero ver a Banguela e rir com você, e se você não for... HARUNO SAKURA, é você quem vai ficar banguela, sacou?

- T...Tá.

- Agora veste esta meer...cadoria e não reclama.

Hinata foi atender Naruto, e Sakura ficou segurando o vestido rosa.

Cinco minutos depois, no primeiro andar, Hinata estava impaciente.

- Cadê aquela vaca mimosa?

- Calma, Hinata, ela vai descer... – tentou acalma-la Naruto.

- Já desci, cabrita. Eu não sou uma vaca! – disse alguém, no topo da escadaria.

- Vaaaaca, você ta linda!

- Eu até casava com você. – disse Naruto.

- Cala a boca, Naruto, você ta me traindo.

- Vamos logo pra limusine? – perguntou Hinata – Estou ansiosa, eu quero ver a Bagueluda!

Na limusine...

- Estou com a corda toooooda, yeah! Eu vou acabar com o Sasuke, aquele cachorro! – Sakura disse, erguendo o punho.

- É isso aí! UHU! – Hinata gritou – Esse verão não quero ver você a toa, vem pra Bahia que a Bahia é uma boooôa!

Naruto, é claro, boiando.

Sakura estava praticamente dançando macarena, mas quando entrou no salão de festas, ela viu.

Os dois.

Ino com dentadura, aquelas de vampiro, pra fantasias.

Sasuke.

Todo enfaixado.

Sasuke.

Com aqueles olhos que lhe traziam memórias de muito tempo atrás.

Contiinua...

**Princess of Ocean :** eé , eu demoreei , né ? soorry -qq , uuui , coólica é horrivel meesmo ... cooontinueei , bj :*

**Manu Moony **: eé , ele admitiiiiu *-* , mancadéeeesima ! bangueluda -qq , bj :*

**'Kaah Hyuuga : **KAAAAAAH ! *-* tá promeetido ... VOOOOOC ME ADOOORAA *-* , eu soou uma das faaavs , qe emoçaaaõ ! bj :*

**thasa UH'S2 : **ooooi ! lindaa , sério ? obriigaada ! aqii estáa o capiitulo 9 ! espero qe goste , bj :*


	10. Bilhetes e soletrações

Oi, oi , povo meu! Capítulo 10 pra vocêeees ! Capítulo 10, meeeeu deus *-*

Vocs já viram o filme ' A Orfã ' ?

Eu recomendo , é mto booom ! Sério, tem uma surpesa no final qe ninguém esperava .

Já ouviram falar da lenda da Garota do Corredor ? eu fui hoje na locadora e vi um filme com uma garota paarecida ! procurem só no google :

Lembranças Macabras [/medo'

Capítulo dedicado a :

**_'Kaah Hyuuga : _**amoooora *-* , voc dedicou um capítulo pra mim e eeu toô dedicando um prucêe !

Capítulo 10

- Hinata, eu preciso sair daqui. – Sakura sussurrou de imediato.

- A gente mal chegou, Sakura! – Hinata disse.

- Mas ele ta aqui!

- QUEM TÁ AQUI? – perguntou Naruto beeeeeem alto.

- Sasuke... ele ta aqui. Agora cala a boca, Naruto.

- SASUKE? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOI, SASUKE!

- Naruto, cala a boca... – alertou Hinata.

Ino percebeu que Sasuke olhava pra Sakura e se afastou para falar com a rosada.

- XÁCULA, VEMKÁ PLUFAVÔ? – ela perguntou alto – QUELO FAKAÁCUNTIGO NO BANHEIRO.

- O que ela disse? – Sakura perguntou baixinho para Hinata.

- Sakura, vem cá, por favor? Quero falar contigo no banheiro. Eu tenho cara de Ferramentas de Idiomas do Google?

- Ahn, tem. Obrigada, eu já volto.

Sakura seguiu Ino até o banheiro. Estava muito curiosa, o que Yamanaka Ino queria falar com ela?

- Fala, Ino.

- Podifiká.

- hã?

- Podifiká com o Xaske.

- Quê?

- Taxurda?

- Num tô entendendo!

Ino pega um papel higiênico e uma caneta tirada sabe Deus de onde e escreve:

"Pode ficar com o Sasuke."

- HAAAAAAAÃ?

"Além de surda é analfabeta?"

- Não. Dessa vez, eu tô perplexa. Como assim?

"Eu sei de tudo, ta legal? As fofocas vêm direto pra rainha da escola. Adivinha... EU! Romeu, Julieta... Em que posição eu fico nessa história toda? Desde criança eu fui prometida pro Sasuke. No começo eu quis, claro. Mas... sei lá... não é a mesma coisa. Eu sempre esperei meu príncipe encantado e, no princípio, achei que fosse o Sasuke. Mas... eu sou a princesa que se apaixonou pelo vilão."

- Vilão?

"É. Sakura... agora eu sei que o meu príncipe... sempre foi... o Gaara."

- Gaara?

"Sim... Antigamente, com o Sasuke era perfeito... até você aparecer. Uma vez eu fiquei chorando... até tarde na escola... e o Gaara tava... sei lá... estudando. Acho que ele não queria ficar sozinho. Ele até ficou com medo da irmã depois que ela me deixou sem dente... Tenten e Temari discutindo sobre futebol. É CLARO que Flamengo é melhor que Fluminense."

- Foco no Gaara, Ino!

"Não importa agora. Sakura, o Sasuke é seu! Vai lá e pega seu Romeu! Às 10 da noite ele vai estar te esperando na floresta."

- Obrigada, Ino. – e saiu.

Uma voz vinda de dentro de um boxe disse:

- Muito bem, Yamanaka.

"Karin, eu fiz o que você pediu. E o Gaara?"

- Ele vai ficar bem...

"Nem pense em machucá-lo."

- Eu já disse que ele vai ficar bem, está surda?!

"Desculpa. O que você vai fazer com a Sakura?"

- Vou dar um final nada feliz pra ela.

"O que ela fez pra você?"

- Te interessa?

"Karin... você seqüestrou o Gaara e me chantageou, portanto é claro que me interessa!"

- Você vai saber. Quando o jornal anunciar a morte de uma estudante, você vai descobrir. E nem pense em contar pra rosada, senão o Gaara vai sofrer também.

"Você ta pensando em matar a Sakura? Por que eu não contaria pra ela que esse vai ser o primeiro baile da curta vida dela? E o Gaara não tem nada a ver com isso... Eu vou contar, então ME MATA!"

- Talvez eu mate.

Ino saiu correndo.

Precisava falar com Sakura urgentemente.

Ou ela seria cúmplice de um assassinato.

Nada pessoal.

É que seria um crime, certo?

- XAAAAAAAAAAAKURA! – ela gritou quando não conseguiu encontra-la.

- Ino? – Hinata perguntou – A Sakura saiu, foi pra floresta. Ino, sério, muito obrigada! Você ta fazendo um conto de fadas ser realidade!

- Kalin... nhai... makar... Xakura!

- Hã?

Droga, esqueci o papel... E agora?

- K.

- K? K, letra do alfabeto, tipo KAAAAAÁH?

- Ahan! A!

- Ka?

- R.

- Erre?

- I.

- Kari?

- N!

- Karin… O que tem a Karin?

Ino fez um gesto com as mãos que parecia ser um espaço entre duas palavras e disse:

- A-s-s-a-s-s-i-n-a-r.

- Assassinar? – Hinata se assustou – Meu Deus, quem?

- Xakura!

- A Karin ta querendo matar a Sakura? Como? Onde? – perguntou Naruto.

- Hum, vamos raciocinar... Será que a Karin vai tentar envenenar a Sakura?

- Huuum... – balbuciou Ino. – S-a-s-u-k-e m-o-r-r-e-r-i-a p-o-r e-l-a.

- Precisamos avisar o Sasuke! – Hinata gritou – Naruto, liga pra polícia!

Continua...

**'Kaah Hyuuga : **É, eu faalei com voc ! HOOOONRA *-* , Perfeito ? Meu Jesus Cristiinho , eeu vou morreeer ! Sério , sacou ? Pois é, nessa FIC, a Hinata evoluiu , HAUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHS , Beiijo do Edward praa você ! sz'

**Princess of Ocean : **mas se voc tá sem palavras , como voc tá digitaando , tshiia ? Meodeos , A MINHA FIC É LIINDAA ! *dançando macarena* , é , meu coração é de vidro meesmo... HUAHSUAH , bjiinho :*

**elisa grassi : **ooi ! *-* , poois é , no proxiimo capítulo , o porteeiro vai aparecer. comendo de preferência. HUASHUAHS , qe tal maais maria mole ? uui , não. como é um baaile vai ser bebendo ponche. o poorteiro é chique de doooer ! HUAHAUHSUAHSUHAUSH , qe bom qe voc adorou !

**thasa UH'S2 : **Sakura se drogou, too falando... UHSUHAUSHUAHS , Hinata tá evooluída ! Macarena e coca cola num dá boa coisa...


	11. O verdadeiro veneno de Karin

, povinho que eu amo de paixão *-*

Desculpa demorar tanto... Ai está o capítulo 11!

A FIC está na reta final, povo...

Vou sentir saudades, só mais uns 2 capítulos e adeus... Mas eu tô elaborando uma nova FIC pra vocês, éee...

Capítulo 11

Minutos depois, a escola foi cercada por viaturas. Hinata, Naruto e Ino foram falar com o porteiro, que estava bebendo ponche.

- Você viu a Sakura?- perguntou Hinata, desesperada.

- Ela passou aqui correndo tão feliz, foi ali pra floresta. Eu num vejo uma pessoa feliz assim desde que mainha ganhou um concurso.

- Concurso? De quê? – perguntou Naruto, interessado.

- De adestramento de galinha, oxente, ela ficou fazendo a festa lá na roça.

- Conte mais, cara.- Naruto pediu, se sentando numa cadeira.

- IXO NÃO É HOLA!- gritou Ino, irritada.

- Ô loira burra, vai com a Hinata chamar o Sasuke e procurar a Sakura que eu quero ouvir, ta?

- QUEM VOXÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE LOKXA BULA?

- Gente, vamos deixar isso pra depois, por favor, a minha melhor amiga pode morrer e vocês falando sobre burrice... – disse Hinata pulando de um pé para o outro.

- OK, VOXÊ VAI NAKELA XABANA ABANXONADA DA FLOREXA E EU VOU CHAMARX O XASK.

- Certo.

Enquanto isso.

- Karin, me solta! O que você quer comigo?- gritou Sakura tentando se soltar das amarras.

- Com você eu não quero nada, o que eu quero é tirar de você.

- O quê?

- Vou tirar o seu final feliz da história.

- Se liga, Karin, sai da minha vida, eu tenho um encontro agora, você não pode me atrapalhar!

- Você realmente acha que o Sasuke poderia querer te encontrar agora? Um dia ele vai me amar... eu só quero te tirar do caminho.

- Se eu não sou uma ameaça... por que você quer... quero dizer... o que vai fazer comigo?

- Ah, é bem simples... Julieta aparentemente tomou um remédio que a fez dormir, e Romeu se envenenou. E se a testuda fosse envenenada?

- Você não pode me matar, você seria presa...

- EU SÓ QUERO VOCÊ FORA DO MEU CAMINHO! – ela gritou, apertando o pescoço de Sakura. – A Julieta morre, de um jeito ou de outro.

Ela começou a se aproximar, tirando uma seringa com um líquido injetado de uma bolsa, mas aí alguém abre a porta, gritando.

- KARIN! O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO COM A SAKURA?

O pavor nos olhos de Sakura se transformou em alegria quando ela viu o rosto da pessoa:

- Sasuke!

Sasuke ia correr na direção da Haruno, mas Karin apontou a seringa para o pescoço dela.

- Nem mais um passo, Uchiha.

Ele parou de imediato.

- Sasuke, não se preocupe comigo, por favor. Apenas saia daqui, essa garota é maluca!- Sakura gritou entre soluços.

Sasuke suspirou e disse:

- Sakura, eu te amo, não vou deixar nada te acontecer. Eu não vou te perder nessa segunda chance que recebemos, Julieta. Não posso permitir mais tragédias em minha vida.

Lágrimas caíam do rosto de Sakura, e ela começou a dizer:

- Quando a Ino me disse que você queria me encontrar aqui... Você nem imagina o quanto eu fiquei feliz... mas então a Karin apareceu e me trouxe pra essa cabana... Eu quero que saiba... que... eu te amo muito... de verdade... como nunca amei ninguém... e que... quando eu era criança... eu via uns relances da vida passada... mas nunca imaginei que alguém como você poderia existir... e... – parou.

De repente, Karin começou a gargalhar.

- Você realmente acha que vai sair viva dessa?

- Karin, eu te imploro, por favor, não... – começou a dizer Sasuke, mas foi interrompido pelos policiais que entraram na cabana.

- Parada, mãos para o alto! – eles gritaram.

Alguns instantes depois, enquanto dois deles levavam Karin para a viatura, um deles olhou para Sakura e gritou:

- Ela está inconsciente!

Continua...

**thasa UH'S2 : **drogada HSAUHAHSUHAS, primeiro lugar? sério? assim eu choro *-*, obrigada meeeeesmo por ler!

**'Kaah Hyuuga : ** *-* fim trágico? prepare-se, dona karen. HUSAHA, beijo de Edward *-*

**Princess Of Ocean : **HSUAHA, descubra! Fala da Ino, é mara ! Obrigada por ler *-*

**Elisa D. : **HSUHAUSHUAHSUHAUSHA, vocês podem se casar *-*, aqui está o capítulo, espero que goste. *-*

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha : **aaaaain , você lê minha FIC *----*, acho que foférrima existe sim *procurando no dicionário*... Sou ? Ser ou não ser, eis a questão ? SHAKESPEARE MEU DIIIVO *-*HSUAHSUHA, que bom que você ri *-*, obrigada por ler!


End file.
